Salvation
by invisame
Summary: When Loki invades Midgard, he is beyond redemption. When someone unexpected returns from his past, she may not only save him, but our world as well. Follows Avengers movie with some major changes. I own no recognizable characters, plotlines, etc. I only own my own characters and other creations. [Loki,OC] [2nd story in my MCU series]
1. Chapter 1

Isolde glanced around the banquet hall observing her fellow warriors. They had returned from battle in another realm with only minor injuries. The feast was a celebration of their victory. As usual Thor sat with Sif and the Warriors Three. He'd tried to get her to join them, but her heart wasn't in it at the moment.

Her eyes moved from one prince to the other. Loki leaned against the wall on the other side of the room, smiling when he caught her looking. She arched a brow and gestured to the empty seat beside her. His smile widened and within moments he joined her.

"The lovely Lady Isolde. To what do I owe the pleasure of an invitation?" Loki's silky voice flowed through her. She could listen to him talk for ages.

She resisted the urge to sigh like a lovesick child. Barely. "We've been friends for a long time, Loki. I would hardly think you would need an invitation."

He leaned back on the bench they sat on and draped his arm across the back as he looked her over. "Are we still friends, Isolde? I thought I had been forgotten as you tagged along after my brother."

Hurt flared through her with his statement. But she had been avoiding him lately, if only to spare her heart the pain of not being able to be with him in the way she wished. Loki wasn't exactly known to be the relationship type and she couldn't bear to only warm his bed.

Instead of admitting to all that, she reached a hand over and laid it on his leg. "I have always been and will forever be your friend, Loki."

His piercing eyes studied her for a moment before one of his rare genuine smiles flashed on his face. "I am happy to hear that, Izzy."

At the sound of the old nickname, she returned his smile. "It has been a long time since anyone has called me that."

"I thought that was the name you preferred?"

"Only when you call me that, my prince. I allow that familiarity only to your family."

His eyes locked onto hers. "Well, I consider myself privileged then."

"As well you should," she said with a nod. And the dark prince joined her in her laughter.

* * *

Loki ran his eyes over Isolde's features again as she regaled him with tales from the battlefield. The truth was he was only half-listening to her stories, instead just absorbing the sound of her voice. He'd been in love with the lady before him for many years, but had always been too afraid to act on it. It was quite clear to him that she preferred his brother.

The thought brought an ache to Loki's chest and he rubbed at it as if that would make it go away. Experience had taught him it would do no such thing.

A delicate hand landed on his. "Are you okay, Loki?"

He blinked at her, surprised to see the concern coloring her features. Resisting the urge to flip his hand over to grasp hers in his own, he merely nodded. "I am fine, my lady. Do not trouble yourself."

Her frown remained until her eyes moved to look at something over his shoulder. He followed her gaze to see his brother preparing to leave the banquet hall. "I am sorry, but I need to discuss something with your brother before he turns in for the evening. I will return shortly."

Loki did his best to give her a smile. "Of course."

* * *

"Thor," Isolde called out just as the prince was about to turn around a corner.

He stopped and looked back in surprise. "Isolde, my friend. I am sorry I did not get to spend much time with you this evening."

She smiled as she came to a stop in front of him. "It is quite all right."

His lips twitched up in a cockeyed smile. "It seemed as though my brother was entertaining you quite well, however."

Her cheeks flushed and she ducked her head. "I am afraid that I have mislead you where my feelings for your brother are concerned, Thor."

When he didn't speak, she looked up to find him frowning at her.

"I suggest you explain yourself, Isolde. You may be one of my dearest friends, but my loyalties lay with my brother. You will not find me merciful if you have been toying with him."

Her eyes widened as she realized what he thought. "It's not like that at all." She took a breath and braced herself for what she was about to say. "I do not have an affection for your brother as I previously stated. I am in love with him. I have been for a long time."

Thor gave her one of his large, sincere smiles. "That is fantastic news, Izzy. I can think of no one I would rather have for a sister."

She looked at him in amusement. "You are not only assuming that he cares the same way for me, but you are jumping straight ahead to the wedding."

He put a large hand on her shoulder. "Trust me. Go, talk to him. I think you will not be disappointed."

The realization that he must know something she didn't brought joy flooding through her. She threw her arms around her friend's neck. "Thank you, Thor. I will do as you say."

She let go and heard Thor laughing as she hurried down the hall to go back to Loki. Only when she arrived back in the room, the dark prince was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Loki stared out the window of his room. He had waited for Isolde as he told her he would but his curiosity got the better of him. And how he wished it had not. He had forgotten while he conversed with her that she harbored feelings for his brother. Seeing them in an embrace in the hallway had brought all that back. He was a fool for thinking she might care for him, even a little.

"You sent for us, Prince Loki?" a voice said behind him and he turned to find two females standing in the doorway. He supposed they were beautiful in their own way though they could not hold a candle to his warrior princess. He would rather see her in full armor than these two barely dressed as they were now.

"Yes, come in." He turned his gaze back out the window. He had sent for the women hoping it would take his mind off the one he couldn't have. As their arms wrapped around him, he had serious doubts that it was going to work.

* * *

Isolde waited for Loki to return. After a while it became apparent he wasn't going to. She debated with herself about what to do. If he'd already gone to bed, she didn't want to disturb him. But, she knew if she waited until morning she would undoubtedly lose her nerve.

That made up her mind for her and she hurried through the halls toward his room. She was deep in thought as she approached and her gaze settled on his door when she noticed it was ajar. That was unlike him and she suddenly wished she had her sword. She was poorly outfitted if she needed to defend him from a threat.

Cautiously she neared the door, not wanting to startle an intruder if there was one. Peering through the crack in the door, she sucked in a breath as she noticed the invaders in Loki's room. Though the prince did not seem to mind them if his half-dressed state was any indication. His back was to her as he held one woman in his arms. Another was draped across the foot of the bed watching them, her own clothing have long since been discarded.

Tears flooded her eyes. She was a fool. She backed away from the door, careful not to make any sound. Once she was certain she was far enough away not to draw his attention, she turned and fled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for the long delay in updating. I was getting a book out this week. Thank you for all the follows, favorites and comments.**

* * *

Isolde scolded herself as she swept tears from her eyes once again. This was stupid. _She_ was stupid. So what if Loki did not return her feelings? That was no excuse for her to act weak. Finally, she ceased pacing across her floor and sat on the edge of her bed. Thor would undoubtedly ask her how things had gone in the morning. That would be embarrassing. Even worse if he asked Loki instead of her.

She let out a long breath. Maybe she just needed to get away from here for a while. That was it. She could go to Midgard and live amongst the humans for a bit. She always found that peaceful for some reason.

Her mind decided, she took off her dress and tossed it on the bed. She pulled on a pair of breeches and a top that wouldn't look too out of place amongst the humans. Grabbing a small bag, she put in a change of clothes, her daggers and some jewels she could sell for money if need be. Lastly, she carefully tucked away three small, flat, gold discs.

Isolde was not only a warrior, she had magic as well. Her talents lay in healing though not physical injuries. Her power worked on mental wounds, trauma, grief, etc. Unfortunately, she couldn't use it on herself. The ability she intended to use now, however, allowed her to travel through the realms without using the Bifrost.

She couldn't just leave without letting someone know where she went. Quickly, she sat at the desk at the side of her room and pulled out parchment to write a letter.

 _Dearest friends,_

 _I am afraid that I am a coward and have therefore abandoned you for another realm. While it was made plain to me this night that the affections I have are not returned, it was also made plain that I do not have the ability to watch Loki with another woman, or women as the case may be. After a time, perhaps I will come to terms with this, but it will not happen here in the palace, or even my own home I fear._

 _Loki, I still consider you my friend. I will not stay away forever as I fear I would not last long without your mischievous spirit and gentle laughter. I do love you, my dark prince. More than I should, it seems. If you have need of me, but call for me, and I will return._

 _Thor, as always you have my blades. Should you have need of them, you simply need to summon me and I will come. Take it easy on your brother. This is my doing, not his._

 _I travel to Midgard in hopes I will find peace and happiness there. That being said, I will not return until I am summoned. I fear that my revelation may make things uncomfortable and I understand if you would rather I stay away for a time. I will await the moment that you wish me to return home._

 _Always your faithful servant,_

 _Isolde_

She read through the letter and, satisfied with its words, she pulled the rope that would call her handmaiden to her. A small key hung around Isolde's neck and she used it to unlock a small box on her desk. She pulled two small, silver discs from within and laid them with the letter.

"Yes, Mistress," her maid said as she stepped into the room.

"Fetch Jana for me, please," Isolde ordered.

"Of course, Mistress."

Isolde turned on her seat to watch the door and wait for the other woman to arrive. Before long, a soft knock came at the door followed closely by Jana as she walked into the room. She smiled. "Isolde, what can I do for you?"

Jana was another woman in the nobility and Isolde was probably closer to her than any other female save Sif. But Sif was the wrong person for the task she had. Isolde took the letter and disks in hand and gave them to Jana. "I am leaving for a while. Could you please give these to the princes in morning?"

She scanned the letter and looked up at Isolde with wide eyes. "Loki told you he did not love you?"

"I did not tell him."

"Then how do you know he does not?" the other woman asked with a frown.

Isolde patted her hand. "Just…trust me. I know." She picked up her bag and slipped it onto her shoulder. She turned back to smile at Jana. "Goodbye, my friend. I will see you soon."

"Goodbye, Isolde," Jana said with a nod.

With a wave of her hand, Isolde opened a portal to Midgard and stepped through. It closed behind her without a sound.

Loki laid alone in his bed staring at the ceiling. He'd long ago sent the women away as they held little interest for him. They'd gotten his shirt off and exchanged a few kisses and that was it. An ear-piercing scream filled the air and Loki jerked upright. He tossed his covers aside and jumped to his feet. Another scream rang out as he threw open his door and he headed in that direction. People were gathered in the doorway of one of the rooms.

It only took Loki a second to realize the room was Isolde's. Fear slammed into his chest. "Out of my way," he demanded. Thor approached from the other direction, people parting before him. The brothers exchanged a look before stepping into the room.

A woman was sobbing in the middle of the floor, her face buried in her hands. Relief flooded through Loki as he realized she wasn't Isolde. His gaze darted around the room. When Isolde was nowhere to be seen he strode across the floor to the weeping woman. Crouching beside her, he lifter her chin with his hand. "Where is she? Where is Isolde?"

"Sh-sh-she jumped," the woman stuttered out.

"What?" Thor's voice boomed behind him, startling Loki.

The woman glanced between the two of them looking frightened. "She summoned me. When I arrived she was weeping. She said she couldn't stay here and jumped."

Loki's stomach rolled. He ran to the open door leading out to a small balcony. His eyes scanned below finding nothing. Thor was barking orders to the guards in the other room, demanding they search for her.

Loki walked back into the room only to be met by Thor pushing him against the nearest wall. "What did you do?" his brother demanded.

"You think I had something to do with this?" Loki asked in disbelief feeling a deep sense of betrayal that Thor would accuse him.

"She approached me after I left the banquet. She intended to tell you of her feelings this night. What happened?"

Loki's heart skipped and he found it hard to breathe. "What feelings?"

Thor tilted his head and looked him over. "She told me that she loved you. Did she not tell you this?"

Loki licked his lips and shook his head. "I didn't see her after she took leave of me at the banquet. I assumed she had gone back to her room and returned to mine."

"But she went to your room," the woman he'd all but forgotten about said. "She told me she was going to see you."

He shook his head again. "No. But I…" he trailed off as he remembered what he'd been doing in his room not so long ago. He slid down the wall, warm tears cascading down his face. It _was_ his fault. She loved him as he loved her and his own stupidity had caused this.

Thor helped him to his feet and led him from the room. Both the brothers were unashamed of the tears that ran down their cheeks. People parted before them, aware that neither brother was fully present in that moment. If they had been perhaps, just perhaps, they would have seen the screaming woman smile and the remnants of a letter and two silver discs burning in the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Many years later..._**

Alarms blared throughout the government facility signaling an evacuation. Those on the upper floors were told there was a radiation leak. In reality, the tesseract was acting up. People tended to respond more predictably to 'radiation leak' than 'alien artifact being weird', however.

Agents Raven and Clint Barton sat in their nest and watched the scientists scurry below. Both being trained assassins, their eyes never quit moving. Never quit looking for threats. Clint had his arm looped around the railing in front of him while Raven sat with her feet swinging over the edge while she ate a peanut butter cracker.

Clint looked at her out of the side of his eye and smirked.

"What, Archer? Unlike you, I didn't get a chance to eat before Tessie started misbehaving. I'm hungry," Raven snapped.

"Far be it from me to deny you, babe," Clint said, ignoring the glare his new wife sent in his direction. In fact, it was just the weekend before they'd run off and eloped. They'd have to work the honeymoon in between missions.

"Talk to me, Doctor," Fury's voice echoed through the room below.

"Crap," Raven said with a sigh and sat her makeshift dinner aside. Fury wouldn't take well to her eating while there was a crisis going on, but assassins learned to eat when they had the opportunity.

Clint's eyes moved back and forth between Dr. Selvig and Fury as they discussed what had gone wrong with the tesseract.

Dr. Selvig pointed in their direction and he figured Fury had asked for their location.

"Agent Barton, report," Fury's voice came over the radio.

Clint stood and Raven placed a hand on his arm to stop him. Raven pulled out her radio. "Which one would that be, Fury? There's two of us now."

"Can it, Sterling. Barton, now," Fury replied.

"He does know he can't just keep calling me Sterling, right?" Raven muttered with a glance at her husband.

He just smirked and shook his head as he headed to the rope to descend.

"You two are supposed to be keeping a close eye on things," Fury said as Clint stepped up beside him.

"I see better from a distance," he answered.

"You sure you aren't just keeping an eye on your girlfriend instead of doing your job?" the director asked.

Clint faced him and tilted his head. "She's my wife, Fury. But you should know that, we filed the paperwork a couple of days ago. She's pissed you called her Sterling by the way. She likes being a Barton. And no, I wasn't watching her instead of doing my job. I always do the job."

"So did you see anything that might have caused this?"

Clint shook his head as they continued walking. "Nothing came, nothing went. It just got pissed off. If something is messing with this thing, it's not from this side."

"This side?" Fury asked.

Why did no one ever see the obvious? "It's a doorway through space, right? Doors work from both sides."

No sooner had he said the words than a surge of energy spiraled through the tesseract. A moment later, a beam of light shot out opening some sort of portal.

"Bird!" Clint yelled, summoning Raven though he was sure she was already on the move.

* * *

The moment power surged through the tesseract and kept going instead of stopping like before, Raven was on her feet. Reaching the rope she slid down. At the bottom, she froze and watched with wide eyes as the portal that had been opened snapped closed, throwing out a wave of energy as it did so.

A man knelt on the floor where the portal had been, several agents moved to confront him and Fury yelled at him to put down his weapon. For a moment it looked like he was considering it and then he started shooting energy beams from it at the advancing agents.

Raven immediately ducked and moved behind the heavy equipment that littered the floor. She needed to get to Clint, Fury and Dr. Selvig. Getting shot on the way wasn't going to help anyone. She wove and dodged, making her way closer and closer to her target. Her eyes went wide as bullets seemingly had no effect on him. What the hell was he?

She was almost there when the man stood in front of Clint. "You have heart," he said and pressed the end of this spear to her husband's chest. Clint's eyes found her and he gave a small shake of his head even as the energy from the spear moved up his neck and made his eyes glow.

Hot anger flooded through Raven. Clint was alive but whatever that asshole had done to him, had him putting his weapon away. She wanted nothing more than to kill this thing, whatever he was but knew better to attack until she knew how to defeat him.

She didn't exactly want to go flinging explosives or projectiles around as long as Tessie was in the area. She shifted her attention to Fury. Her objective now was to get him and the tesseract out of here. Hopefully Clint was still enough about himself to take care of his own ass.

Not wanting to draw the attention of their visitor, she moved closer to Fury but stayed mostly hidden. Fury's eyes darted to her and she gave him a small nod.

Fury turned to walk away with the artifact, and just as she was about to step out to cover him, the man spoke. "Please don't. I still need that."

Raven stepped out, her gun raised. "This doesn't have to get any messier," Fury said.

"Of course it does," the visitor said with a huff. "I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

He was about to be burdened with Raven's foot up his ass if he didn't return her husband and go back to wherever the hell he came from.

"Loki?" Dr. Slevig said. "Brother of Thor?"

"We have no quarrel with your people," Fury said.

"I have a quarrel with him. What the hell did you do to my husband?" Raven said, unable to take this back and forth any longer.

Loki smirked at her. "I have given him a great gift. I have made him free."

She arched a brow and took another step closer to Fury. "Free from what, exactly?"

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that you will know peace." He pushed the spear into Selvig's chest just as he had Clint's. When he was finished, he stepped in her direction. "Come. Join me. Join your husband at my side."

"You take one more step and I will kill you," Raven said.

He threw his head back and laughed. "You can't kill me. I am a god."

"They're stalling," Clint suddenly said walking over. "This place is going to blow. They mean to bury us."

"Like the pharaohs of old," Fury said.

"Well, then." Loki looked at Clint and gestured in Raven's direction then Fury's.

Clint pointed his gun at Raven and she cocked her head to the side in hurt and disbelief. At least now she knew exactly how much hold Loki had over him. Clint's eyes flashed for just a moment and he turned to fire the gun at Fury instead.

Raven shoved Fury out of the way and took the bullet meant for him. The director went down with her when she fell. Clint took the case and headed out with Loki and Selvig.

"Sterling. Sterling!" Fury said as he sat up beside the agent.

She groaned. "The name's Barton." While she worked the bullet out of her vest and tossed it aside. Fury called Hill to warn her Clint was no longer on their side. Fury grabbed her arm and helped her to feet. They ran through the building to the chopper waiting outside.

The ground collapsed in a wave, taking everything with it as she watched. Just as she was certain it had taken Loki, and Clint with him, a truck flew out of the tunnel. "That's them," she said.

"Damn it." Fury grabbed a weapon and began to fire as did she. It only took seconds, and one perfectly timed shot, for Loki to put them out of commission. Fury grabbed her arm and pulled her from the chopper with him.

She grimaced as her ankle twisted. Her eyes followed the truck as it drove away. Fury and she exchanged a glance. Before he even said the words, she knew they were at war.

* * *

 **A/N: For those not familiar, Raven in this chapter is my OC from The Raven and the Hawk. Thank you all for the favorites, follows and reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Steve Rogers, the man formerly known as Captain America, stood in the empty gym as he pounded his fists into the punching bag in front of him. Images of his life seventy years before flashed through his head as he worked out. One of his hits sent the bag flying. He sighed and hung another one.

"Hey, Steve," a voice said from behind him and he turned with a smile. Agent Alyx Oliver was walking toward him with a file in her hand. She'd been assigned to him when he woke and had been helping him catch up on everything he'd missed out on while he'd been buried in the ice.

"Agent Oliver," he said in greeting and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from his face. "What can I do for you?"

"I am here to recruit you," she said with a small smile.

"Recruit me?"

"Well, Captain America actually." She handed him the file and went over to sit on a bench while he read through it. "What do you think?" she asked when he was finished.

"They should have left that thing where they found it. Who took it?"

"His name is Loki. He's...different. There's a file at your apartment. I'll walk with you, if that's okay."

He looked her over for a moment. "Yeah, that's fine. Let's go."

* * *

Agents Raven Barton, Natasha Romanoff and Alyx Oliver were on the jet along with Steve Rogers as they headed for Stuttgart, Germany. Raven kept pacing to the front of the jet and looking out the window before going back to her seat and fiddling with her throwing knives.

"Excuse me for saying so, but Agent Sterling seems exceptionally angry."

"It's Agent Barton now. She's Clint's wife," Natasha explained without looking at him, knowing Fury had introduced the other agent by her maiden name.

"And he shot her," Alyx said with a shrug.

Natasha looked at her in surprise. "Shit."

Steve glanced back at the woman. "I' beginning to understand why she's so angry."

* * *

Isolde paced the floor of her small house as she frowned at the television she had set on an international news station. She had been unsettled for days. Something was wrong. A brief thought of calling Heimdall flashed through her brain. He would know instantly what bothered her so.

She took a deep breath and ran her shaking hands down the legs of her jeans trying to calm herself. She shook her head once and screamed in frustration. The princes had not called her. Had not summoned her home. She'd be damned if she went crawling back. She had her pride. And, if she were honest, she was terrified they wouldn't want her there should she show up without invitation.

"A man proclaiming himself to be a god attacked a crowd in Stuttgart, Germany," a voice from the television droned.

Isolde stopped pacing and turned her attention to the TV. There on the screen, in all his glory, was Loki. As usual, his dark beauty took her breath away, even as she watched appalled as he made people kneel before him. "What have you done, my love?" she murmured. She watched as he fought, as he was taken down. Only absolute fools would think the dark prince would be taken so easily. What was he up to?

There was only one way to find out. If Loki was here causing trouble, Thor would be right behind him. Isolde donned her modified armor and gathered her blades. From a small chest on her bedside table, she removed one of the gold discs and ran her thumb over Thor's personal symbol. Stepping outside, she snapped the disc and waited for her ride.

* * *

The members of the Avengers initiative gathered in a corner of the bridge to discuss what to do with their newly acquired prisoner. Thor answered questions while still trying to process the fact his brother was alive and trying to take over Midgard. The man who had worn the metal suit walked into the room accompanied by the Son of Coul.

The man with the loud mouth stopped near the table and looked at two of the females. "We never formally met," he said with a smirk. "Tony Stark but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Stark, this is Raven Ster-Sorry this is Agent Raven Barton and Agent Alyx Oliver."

"Her I get," he said pointing at Lady Barton. "It was Sterling, right? Impressive portfolio."

The lady in question simply arched a brow and stared at the man.

"All right, then." He cleared his throat and turned to Lady Oliver. "What is she doing here?"

"Agent Oliver is assigned to assist in whatever capacity she is needed," Son of Coul said.

The loud man shook his head. "I don't like it. We don't need a babysitter, Coulson."

Son of Coul took a sheet of paper out of a file and placed it on the table before sliding it in the other man's direction. His eyes scanned the paper without touching it. Once he was done reading he glanced up in surprise. "Yeah. She can stay."

A sharp pang pierced through Thor's head and he rubbed it with the heel of his hand. A summons? Thor turned his back on the others and concentrated on the buzzing that replaced the pain in his head. The sound that called him, demanded that he answer.

His breath caught. Isolde? Here on Midgard? It wasn't possible.

"Thor!" someone yelled and he turned with a frown.

"Are you okay?" Lady Natasha asked.

Thor shook his head. "I must go. I will return soon."

* * *

Isolde sat on her front porch and watched her old friend land in her yard. Her smile was wide as she stood to greet him. Her steps faltered as she noticed the look on his face.

He stood still, looking her over and tears formed in his eyes. "Isolde?" His voice broke on the word.

"Yes, my prince. It is me," she assured him.

In three large strides, Thor closed the distance between them and scooped her up in a bone-crushing hug. "You're alive. You're alive. You're alive."

She leaned back and frowned at him. "Of course I am alive. Why would I be otherwise?"

Thor sat her back on her feet and put his large hands on her shoulders as if afraid she would disappear if he didn't keep touching her. "Your friend that was present that eve said that you took your own life by jumping from your balcony We found no trace of you but figured the abyss had taken you."

Isolde blinked as she processed what Thor said. "Jana told you that I jumped?"

Thor nodded.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "That petty, spiteful, selfish bitch," she spat out. "I will have her head for this."

A deep chuckle had her opening her eyes. "It is good to see that you have not changed, my friend," Thor said with a grin.

She grabbed his wrists. "I need you to understand something, Thor. I left you and Loki a letter and two summoning discs. I explained why I was leaving and bade you to call should you ever need me. I assume you never received those if you thought me dead."

"No. We did not. We were broken by your loss but none so much as my brother. He grieves still."

Her heart skipped a beat at the words but she knew he was mistaken. She knew what she'd seen that night and she hadn't been the woman on Loki's mind. "Speaking of Loki...what happened, Thor?"

He sighed and took a step back, letting his hands drop to his sides, though she kept her grip on his wrists. "Father named me heir. When Loki confronted him, he discovered that he is not of Asgard. He is of Jotunheim. Father found him and brought him home. He was already altered by your loss and this news only served to drive him further over the edge."

He broke from her grasp and turned so his back was to her. "We fought. I thought him dead until recently. I fear he does this in some twisted need for revenge. I can not reach him, Izzy."

Suddenly, he snapped back around and stared at her with wide eyes. "But you can. Not only because of your powers but because of who you are. If he is going to heed anyone, it would be you. Say you will come with me. Help me bring the Loki we both know and love back."

"Why do you think I summoned you, my friend?" she answered with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. Got some health stuff going on in my family and it's thrown all my timelines off. Hope you like it. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You can't just go pick people up and bring them to my ship," the man with one eye yelled at Thor. "We have protocols for these kinds of things."

"Isolde is not just anyone. She is of Asgard and she is Loki's love. If he is going to listen to anyone it will be her," Thor yelled back. The others in the room were busy shifting their gazes between the arguing men and her.

"Perhaps I might say something," Isolde said and everyone turned to her. "Like Loki, I have some talents of my own. I am a healer of the mind. I will talk to him and figure out his motivation at the very least. I have not seen Loki in many years, but this is not the man I know."

"I'm not going to give some random person permission to talk to my prisoner," the man called Fury bit out. His name suited him.

"I wasn't asking for your permission," she said. The others started to protest and she spoke over them. "Do you want to know why he does this or not? Do you want to know what else is planned or not? Let me in the damned room." She was sure her eyes flashed with power by the end. It was harder for her to keep control when her emotions were heightened.

"I say we let her talk to him," a red-headed woman said. "It's not like we can't watch the whole thing."

"Fine. Fine," Fury said. "It's not like I actually control what you all do around here anyway."

* * *

Loki stood with his back to the door of the room. He was bored and tired of waiting but he would see his task through. He heard someone walk into the room and frowned when he realized he couldn't see into their thoughts at all. "Loki," a voice said to him. A feminine voice that sounded familiar but he shrugged it off, refusing to give them what they wanted. He would not give them even the small victory of him turning.

"Loki, my dark prince, what are you doing?" the voice asked and he sucked in a breath. Tears came unbidden to his eyes. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. It couldn't be her. They'd used this trick before. Used her to torture him, break him. But Thanos wasn't here. Everything in him shouted at him to turn but he refused. The only thing worse than turning and finding it a trick would be turning and seeing nothing. At least when they tricked him, he'd gotten to see her face again.

"Why won't you turn, Loki?"

"Be gone, phantom," he said, ignoring the hot tears that escaped his eyes to run down his cheeks. "I have been tormented by you enough."

He heard a sigh. Great, now even his hallucinations were impatient. "Fine. Stay there and I will talk. Jana is a stupid, petty bitch whom I intend to kill at the first possible moment. I am not dead. I would never kill myself. I was hurt and angry when I saw those women in your room. I didn't suddenly turn stupid. I wrote you a letter you never received. I came to Midgard because I could not stand to watch you with someone else when I loved you so. All father, help me, that only took me a few decades to admit," she said.

He spun then, turned to face her. His eyes ran over her. His Isolde. He'd give anything to hold her one more time, but you couldn't hold illusions. He dropped his head and clenched his teeth together.

"Look at me, Loki," she said, softly. "Really look at me."

He swiped the tears away and glared at the spirit before him. But then he realized her hair was shorter than he'd ever seen it. And she wore Midgardian clothing beneath her armor. He tilted his head in confusion. This could not have been plucked from his head as he'd never seen her thus.

"I have always been and will forever be your friend, Loki," she said and placed a hand against the glass. "I told you that the night of the banquet. And I meant it, but I was going to tell you that night that I wanted to be so much more."

He stepped away from the glass and turned his back on her. Isolde was dead. Every time they played this trick, he eventually fell for it. Only then would she remind her of how he failed her, of how it was his fault she was dead.

"It wasn't your mother that brought you those spell books. It was me."

That got his attention. His mother was constantly giving him spell books from all the different worlds when he was learning how to harness and use his magic. She said they were from her private library. He had no reason to doubt her. He turned his head so he could see her from one eye.

"Every realm I went to, I searched for them for you. I'd give them to Frigga to review. She didn't want you having anything too above your current ability as she feared you'd get frustrated and give up. I begged her not to tell you they were from me."

He turned his head back so he could no longer see her. "Why?"

"Because you'd see right through me, my prince. Just like always." He said nothing. His chest ached as he struggled to breathe. It wasn't Isolde. It couldn't be. It was too much to hope for and he'd done too much to ever be forgiven. "Turn around, Loki," she said, sounding so close.

He turned slowly but kept his head down. A hand cradled the side of his face and he leaned into it. Realizing he could feel the touch his head jerked up. Isolde stood in front of him, inside the glass and she smiled at him. He let out a cry of relief and anguish and dropped to his knees before her. She was real and she was alive. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

He pressed his face into her stomach. "Isolde. My Isolde," he repeated as she ran her fingers through his hair.

* * *

Isolde let Loki hold her for a long time. Finally, she placed a finger under his chin and tilted his head back so she could get a good look at him. He looked horrible, haggard and worn. "What happened to you, Loki?" she asked in a soft voice. But it was his eyes that really bothered her. No longer their vibrant green, they glowed an eerie, sickly blue. "What have they done to you?"

"Save me," he begged as he clutched at her. His needy tone hurt her heart. She wasn't sure she'd ever heard him sound so desperate.

Sliding her hands into his hair on either side of his head, she closed her eyes and eased her way into his mind. So much pain. So much torment. Her dark prince had broken and fallen victim to the tesseract. Thor was correct when he said his brother hadn't been the same since her 'death'. Slowly and carefully she used her magic to weave the broken pieces back together. She smoothed the scars. Fatigue swamped her as she removed his pain. Her poor prince.

He looked up at her with his own beautiful green eyes. She smiled. "There you are."

Loki stood and wrapped his arms around her. "You're alive." He moved back to look at her face and grasped her upper arms. "I love you, Isolde. I think I have since we used to chase each other through the halls of the palace. I nearly ceased to exist when I thought you dead. Never do that again."

He loved her. She grinned at him. "As my prince commands." He returned her grin and captured her lips with his.

"That's enough of that," a voice interrupted and they turned to be greeted by Thor and Fury. Thor looked much happier than his companion. Fatigue flooded Isolde again. _No, not now,_ she thought just before everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

"Loki, you must allow me to retrieve her," Thor's booming voice filtered through the haze in Isolde's head. She struggled to open her eyes to no avail.

"You will not separate her from me, brother. Not when I've just gotten her back," Loki insisted.

As Isolde became more aware of her surroundings, she realized she was laying on a cold floor with her head in someone's lap. Fingers combed through her hair in a comforting gesture. Finally, she managed to get her eyes to flutter open. As expected, it was Loki's lap that cradled her head.

"If you all could tone it down, that would be fantastic," she said, instantly drawing everyone's attention to her.

"What did Loki do you to you?" Fury demanded. "And how did you get in there in the first place?"

Isolde arched a brow and sat up with Loki's help. "You are the complete opposite of toning it down, Mr. Fury," she said with a groan as her head spun. Loki stood and helped her to her feet, keeping one arm wrapped around her waist to keep her steady. "I walked in, as I'm sure you saw. I told you I had abilities, did I not? That is one of them. And Loki did nothing to me. I merely overexerted myself healing him. The damage was extensive."

Now that she thought about it, she realized Loki could phase through the glass just as easily as she had. The fact he hadn't meant he must have something else planned. He was still imprisoned because he chose to be. She turned to look at him with a frown, which he returned with a sheepish grin. _They will be coming to rescue me, it was supposed to be a diversion. Something to keep them occupied while the plan progressed_ , he said in her head. Then he flashed her an image of a large green monster of some sort.

Isolde blinked a couple of times. "Well, then. Let's get this settled, shall we?" With that she phased through the glass wall and walked past Thor and Fury. She paused at the door when she realized they weren't following. "Coming, Gentlemen?"

Soon, they were gathered around the table with the other Avengers, as the one called Stark had told her they were known as. "Loki is not to blame for his actions," Isolde said.

Several of those around the table scoffed or argued with her, all talking over one another. Fury slammed the palm of his hand on the table. "Enough!" he yelled, startling them all into silence. "Let her talk."

* * *

A/N : sorry for the long delay. My father passed and this took a back seat. Updates should be more regular now.

"I could go into detail, but I'm going to keep this quick. You should anticipate others coming to retrieve him. Somehow a large, green beast is involved," Isolde explained.

All eyes turned to look at a timid seeming man with messy brown hair. "Um...that would be me," he said with a tight smile. Isolde gazed at him in surprise before shrugging her shoulders. No one had to convince her there was more in the world than she knew.

"Loki's other issues aside, when he fell into the abyss in Asgard everyone thought him dead. In reality he had been captured. Those that held him, tortured him without ceasing. They broke his mind then used the scepter to turn him to their will as he has so many others. I have repaired the damage as best as I can. He is himself again," she explained.

"Then tell him to stop this," Thor said.

She glanced up, meeting Loki's eyes in the monitor. She motioned toward the screen with her chin. "Turn that up."

"I can not end this. I may be the facilitator but I am not in control," Loki said.

"Anyone else curious how reindeer games knew what we were talking about?" Stark asked.

Isolde glanced at him. "Loki and I are sharing a mental link at the moment. He knows what I allow him to know."

"How do we know he's not controlling you?" the red-headed woman asked.

"Isolde is immune to all forms of mind control. She has long been used as a negotiator by my father because of this," Thor answered then turned his attention to his old friend. "If Loki can not stop this, we must know what is coming."

"An army the likes of which this world has never seen. The Chitari are brutal opponents. You know this would be much easier discussed in person," Loki said and flashed his signature grin.

Isolde shook her head and smiled. "Don't push your luck, my prince."

"They are building a portal. The only thing which can stop it is the scepter," Loki continued.

"Where is this scepter?" Isolde asked.

"Sterling, Oliver, maintain eyes on the prisoner. The rest of you, follow me," Fury said and strode from the room, the others trailing in his wake. Thor fell back to walk beside her.

"Are you certain my brother can not stop this?" he asked, his voice low so the others could not hear.

Irritation flared through her. "You think I would lie about such a thing?"

"To save my brother? Perhaps."

She arched a brow. "I have never lied to you, Thor. I see no reason to start now. Lies won't fix Loki's mess."

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury's voice boomed out causing the Asgardians to frown in response.

"Been wondering the same thing about you," the answer came. "What is phase two precisely?"

Isolde stepped into the room and moved to the side as an irritated blond man strode in behind them, slamming a weapon down on the counter. "Phase two is they use the tesseract to make weapons."

Isolde stood with her arms crossed over her chest and looked up at Thor. "Why are they fighting over this? Why are they fighting at all? Now is not the time."

"I do not know. They lose their way," Thor answered.

She was about to say something else when Fury's booming voice once again interrupted. "It's because of them." Isolde glanced over to find the man pointing at her and Thor.

"Us?" Thor said.

"You came to our planet and had a grudge match that leveled a town."

"Our people want nothing but peace with your realm," Thor argued.

Isolde's eyes ran around the room from person to person as they began to complain and snipe at one another. They were talking over each other. So much anger. So much distrust. She moved around the perimeter of the room, avoiding the others and keeping her eyes moving to take everything in.

A blue glow drew her attention. The scepter. It was feeding their negative emotions, manipulating their thoughts.

"Stop," she said, only for them to continue over the top of her. The timid man from earlier, grasped the scepter in his hand. "Stop now!"

Everyone froze. Somewhere a computer beeped and Dr. Banner, as the others called him, put the scepter down. "The scepter is causing this chaos. It's what it does."

Before anyone could respond, an explosion rocked through the room bringing more chaos in its wake.


	7. Chapter 7

solde had been thrown to the floor by the explosion. She pushed herself up, shaking her head to clear it. A hand wrapped around her arm and she turned her head to find Thor pulling her to her feet. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine."

A roar sounded somewhere beneath them.

"Go," Isolde said. "I will see to Loki and the ones who have had their minds altered."

Thor hesitated until she drew her sword and pushed him away from her.

"Go," she said again. She waited until he ran off before she headed out of the lab and toward the detention area. She pulled one of her swords as she hurried through the halls. It didn't take long for her to encounter the first man in black. She knocked his gun aside and pressed him against the wall with her hand on his heads. It didn't take much magic for her to set his mind to rights.

"What happened? He asked. What's going on?" he asked.

She didn't have time to explain anything to him. "Stay out of the way," she said and hurried toward her prince.

* * *

Agent Raven Barton sent Agent Alyx Oliver to the detention area while she stayed on the bridge. Raven, Fury and Hill shot at the men trying to get inside the command center. "They aren't getting in here so what the hell are they doing?" Fury asked.

Just then an arrow came sailing into the room. Raven jerked her head up to see her husband standing in an opening, his bow at the ready. She put her gun away and started to climb to his location. "Sterling, get back down here. That's an order," Fury yelled behind her.

When she reached the opening where Clint had disappeared, she turned back to her boss. "Name's Barton, Fury." And she disappeared into the walls of the ship. She followed in Clint's footsteps, doing her best to keep her steps quiet.

She had nearly reached him when he turned and swung his bow at her head. Dodging to the side, she glared at him. He swung at her again and she jabbed a fist into his side. He grunted and took several steps back, pulling out an arrow as he did so.

Raven swung under the catwalk just as he released the arrow. She came up on the other side and kicked him, making sure to aim for his vest to minimize impact injury. They had sparred together many times and knew each other's moves. He'd swing and she'd dodge. She'd kick and he'd jump back.

When Clint pulled one of his knives and came at her, Raven decided to quit playing nice. She didn't want to hurt him but she'd do what she needed to for her husband to come back to her. Besides, he'd be really pissed if she let him kill her. He jabbed the blade toward her throat and she blocked it, twisting his arms into a hold.

Unable to get him to release his hold on the weapon, she spun him around and smacked his head into the railing. She released him and stepped back to watch his reaction. Clint groaned and shook his head as he pushed himself to his knees. He frowned as he tried to focus on her.

"Bird?" he asked, sounding completely confused. Raven punched him in the face and knocked his ass out.

"Clint is down," she said into her earpiece and went to help elsewhere.

* * *

Isolde arrived to the detention area the same time as one of the hostiles. He had just opened Loki's cell when she came up behind him and put her hands on his head. After she fixed him, she instructed him to stand at the side of the room. "We've got to stop this," he said.

Loki and Isolde pulled apart. "I told you I'm not in control. I don't know how to stop it."

"I don't believe that," Thor shouted.

Loki opened his mouth to answer when he suddenly froze and went completely pale. "He's here."

"Who's here?" Isolde asked and turned to follow his line of sight. A large being of some sort stood on the other side of the room, completely encased in armor. "Who is he?"

"A Chitari general. Thanos wasn't taking any chances with my compliance."

The creature lifted his arm to show that he held the scepter. He chittered something that no one could understand and pointed at Loki. Isolde stepped in front of the prince. Loki put a hand on her arm and tried to pull her back, but he was no warrior. She was.

"Put down the scepter," a voice said and Isolde glanced over to find the one called Coulson. He had a rather large weapon in his hands. "You like this? Even I don't know what it does. Want to find out?"

Isolde arched a brow before turning back to the general and getting into an offensive stance. She liked this Coulson. The Chitari screeched then lifted his other hand which had some sort of gun in it. He began to fire, melting large holes in anything he hit.

All of them dropped to the floor to make the smallest targets possible. Except Coulson, he stayed standing preparing to fire the weapon. Suddenly, a female agent came in and tackled him to the floor. A shot tore through the air right where he had been standing.

"It will be fine Alyx. You're just going to babysit a few heroes. No fieldwork, no action," the female said in a mocking voice.

"Not the time Agent Oliver," Coulson said as he tried to aim the weapon again.

Just as the Chitari was about to release another round of shots, Coulson finally got the weapon to fire. He hit the alien in the chest and he flew backward through the wall and into the hall. Thor and Isolde scrambled to their feet to chase after it. The hallway was empty when they reached it.

"The enemy aircraft has left. Repeat, the enemy has fled," came over the intercom as they debated which direction to go. Apparently it didn't matter any more.

The walked back into the room to find Loki and the two agents sitting on the floor. "Is everyone okay?" Thor asked. They all nodded.

Isolde looked at Coulson. "Have they detained any prisoners?"

He pressed on his earpiece and asked. When he was finished he shook his head. "They got Barton. The rest either fled or died."

"Do I need to examine this Barton? I can remove the scepter's influence from him," she asked.

Coulson's lips twitched. "Apparently his wife took care of it. Knocked some sense into him."

Isolde was confused by what that meant but simply shrugged. She held out a hand to help Loki from the floor. He accepted and she looked into his eyes. "You need to tell us everything."


	8. Chapter 8

Isolde walked into the room where Fury waited with the female Agent Barton, Captain America, and Stark. Loki, Thor, Coulson and Agent Oliver followed her. "What is this man doing out of his cell?" Fury demanded the moment his gaze landed on Loki.

Isolde once again moved herself between Loki and danger. "I have cleansed his mind of the corrupting influence. He will assist as he is able," she stated.

Stark stood and stared her down. "Yeah, well, he can _assist_ from his cage."

"I am a warrior of Asgard. I do not fear you, mortal. Loki, sit," she ordered, not looking to see if he obeyed. "Your Coulson is very brave and managed to wound the Chitari general. He has also placed Loki in magic dampening cuffs."

Stark and Fury continued to stare down Isolde. Thor stood to the side with a smirk on his face as he watched the interplay. Coulson and Agent Oliver took seats at the table. Isolde focused her attention on Fury. "You have eight people at this table that will intervene should Loki do anything. His magic is useless, he no longer has the scepter and his mind is his own. Do you sincerely still fear him?"

"Pretend gods don't scare me," he responded.

"Then sit and let him talk," she insisted. He hesitated only briefly before nodding at Stark who resumed his seat. Seeing the situation was resolved, Thor took a seat as well. Isolde sat in the open chair beside her prince and Loki began to talk.

* * *

Barton tugged against the restraints on the bed as he woke. His brain still felt fuzzy, odd. Memories flashed through his mind reminding him of all the things he'd done.

"Clint, you're gonna be all right," Natasha said.

He laughed. "You know that? He was in my brain, Nat. He messed with my mind. The things he made me..." He trailed off as pure panic filled him. "Raven. Where's Raven? Why isn't she here?" he yelled and pulled frantically against the restraints. She was his wife. She should be here.

"Calm down, Clint," Natasha told him and rose to pour a glass of water.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Nat. Where is my wife? Did I kill my wife?" His voice broke at the end.

"She's at a meeting, Clint. She's fine. I swear."

He sucked in a deep breath. "Thank God. Why am I back? How'd you get him out?"

Smirking, she resumed her seat. "I didn't. Raven did. Cognitive recalibration. She hit you really hard in the head."

His lips twitched in amusement. "I suppose I should thank her for that."

Natasha winced. "I'm pretty sure she enjoyed it. You shot her. It was a vest shot but still."

His eyes went wide. "Shit. She's going to kick my ass."

"She already did." Natasha undid the straps holding him to the bed. "Loki's supposedly on our side now. Thor brought a friend with him that says he wasn't in control of his mind either. I don't trust it."

Clint turned to hang his legs off the side of the bed. "As much as I hate to say it, he wasn't in charge. There was some sort of alien. Ugly ass thing. Anytime Loki would get out of line in the smallest way, it would hurt him. Loki may have given me the orders but they came from that thing."

She grunted. "I suppose that makes me feel a little better. Not much, but a little."

They looked up as the door opened. "We need to move. Now. Suit up and head to the hangar."

"Where are we going?" Natasha asked getting to her feet.

"We'll fill you in on the way."

* * *

Loki was to remain behind on the helicarrier. He didn't like it, but he was no warrior. Not without his magic which the human still refused to give him access to. Isolde was to leave with Thor while the other left in his metal suit. They were hoping to get to the tower and intercept Selvig before the portal was opened to allow the Chitari army into this realm.

Coulson and Agent Oliver stayed as well to monitor and act as support for the Avengers as needed. Raven Barton was ordered to the hangar, to run the preflight checklist on one of the jets and make certain it was fueled up. Loki was allowed to go with Thor and Isolde as they prepared to leave.

"Wait," he called just before they left. He reached out and tugged Isolde toward him then smashed his lips against hers. His Isolde. He'd just gotten her back and he was afraid he'd lose her again. "Come back to me," he said.

She smiled. "Of course, my prince." She kissed him again quickly then moved back to Thor's side.

"Marry me," he yelled as his brother spun the hammer preparing to take off.

Her grin lit her whole face but she didn't get a chance to answer before they were gone. "You're a fool to not let me help," Loki said to the aptly named Fury who stood beside him.

"Fine. Why don't we leave it up to him?" Fury said as Barton strode into the hangar with the red-head and the soldier. "Barton."

The man in question turned at the sound of his name, his eyes narrowing when they fell on Loki. He jogged over to stand in front of them. "Yes, sir?"

"Loki says he can help. I told him that was up to you. Do you trust him enough to take him with you?" The tone in Fury's voice said he already knew what the answer was going to be.

Barton locked gazes with Loki. "Your eyes are green," he said.

"They are," Loki confirmed.

"We'll take him," Barton said and started to remove Loki's cuffs.

"What?" Fury yelled. "Are you sure _you're_ right in the head?"

Before the archer could respond, his wife stuck her head out of the back of the jet. "Fury, quit yelling at my husband. We got shit to do." She disappeared without waiting for a response.

Barton smirked and grabbed Loki's arm to drag him toward the jet. He glanced over his shoulder at his boss. "You heard the lady."

They stepped inside and the doors closed immediately behind them. The red-head and the soldier both stared at Loki, anger coloring their features. Loki gave a little wave. "Hello."


	9. Chapter 9

Thor and Isolde landed on the roof of Stark tower while Stark attempted to get Selvig to shut the device down. When that failed he attempted to destroy the machine with his blasters only to get blown back.

"We're too late," Isolde said. "Let me see what I can do."

"Have at it, Svengali." Stark's voice came through the earpiece Fury had provided.

"I don't understand that reference, Metal man. It better not be an insult," Isolde said as she stepped away from Thor. She began to make her way toward the doctor. Maybe if she could repair the damage to his brain he'd be able to shut everything down. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try. A screech filled the air and Isolde stumbled backward as the Chitari general stepped between her and the man. He appeared to have no lasting damage from Coulson's well-placed shot. Annoyance flared through Isolde with the realization.

"I could use a little help here, Odinson," Isolde said as the being continued to screech at her.

"Already on it," he answered as he began to spin Mjolnir and clouds gathered overhead. Isolde widened her stance with her shield in front of her and sword in hand.

The general hissed and fired a blast from his gun. She lifted her shield only for the bolt to go straight through, missing her head by millimeters.

"Well, then." She tossed her useless shield to the side. "I guess we'll do this the old fashioned way."

"Yes. Let's," Thor said and she glanced over to see a wide grin on his face. A bolt of lightning shot from the sky, striking the machine.

The impact threw everyone back and Isolde closed her eyes against the bright, glaring light. Getting back to her feet, she frowned to see the device still functioning normally. "That didn't work, Thor."

"I see that, Isolde," he snapped back.

The general had managed to slip closer to her while she was distracted and he pressed the scepter to her chest. She glanced down before glancing back up with an arched brow. The general shrieked and repeated the action two more times. "Sorry, ugly. Doesn't work on me. Guess mine's bigger than yours."

"I like her," Stark said with a laugh which trailed off. "Shit."

"What?" she asked but answered her own question when she realized a beam of light had shot up into the sky from the device. Everyone looked up to see the hole open in the sky.

The Chitari made a sound that resembled laughter.

"Thor, help the metal man," she called without looking at her friend. Instead, she swung her blade at the alien in front of her. Her sword glanced harmlessly off his armor. "Oh, come on," she yelled as he screeched at her.

She stumbled back, putting more room between her and her foe.

* * *

"Holy hell," Raven breathed out as the alien army streaming from the sky came into view. "They must not have made it in time."

Loki leaned against the back of her chair. "This is only a small portion. They will keep coming. They are unrelenting and unending."

Clint glanced at him from the seat beside his wife.

Natasha looked out the window from behind her partner. "Stark. We're flying into the city at your three. Heading northeast."

"What did you do go for drive through?" he snarked back.

"How did you know?" Raven asked even as she adjusted their trajectory to bring them in at a better angle.

"Everyone's a comedian," Stark grumbled. "Go down Park. I'll lay 'em out for you."

"Way ahead of you, tinman," Raven said.

Loki's stomach sank as he took in the destruction in front of them, knowing the part he played in all of this. His eyes darted from location to location looking for any sign of his brother or his love. He resisted the urge to ask after her in the device the archer had given him so he could hear everyone else.

The jet took out several of the aliens as they flew in front of them. They veered away and flew by a large tower. It was there he spotted Isolde, battling the Chitari general. He gripped the back of the seat in front of him. "You need to get me down there. I have to help her," he said.

"We're working on it," Clint replied and flipped a couple of switches as Raven changed the angle of the jet. Several rounds were fired toward the general only for him to turn and fire at the jet. His aim was better than theirs and one of the engines exploded in flames.

"Shit. Hold on," Raven snapped and the three who were not in seats all scrambled for something to grasp onto.

The jet crashed into the ground tossing them all around. Quickly they were up on their feet and out the back. "We've got to get back up there," Loki said looking at the tower.

A sound like a sick beast sounded through the air drawing everyone's attention to the portal.

"No. no. no," Loki breathed out as the hulking beast flew into view. "Too fast. This is all happening too fast," he muttered.

He had to get to Isolde. Now.

* * *

Isolde kicked at the general and he lost his footing, falling to a lower part of the roof. Taking advantage, she lunged toward the disheveled doctor. Placing her hands on his head, she fixed his brain as quickly as she was able. It undoubtedly hurt the man as she couldn't use the finesse she was used to.

"Oh, God," the man said as he came back to himself. "What have I done?"

"We have to shut that machine down," she told him.

He shook his head. "We can't it's impossible."

Her heart sank. Was there no way to stop this invasion?

"We can't do anything without the scepter."

Her head jerked up with those words. "Start talking, doctor."

* * *

"We've got to help these civilians," Captain America said as they all hid behind a car.

"Go, we've got this," Natasha said.

"Are you certain you can hold them off?" he asked.

"It would be my genuine pleasure," the archer answered.

"I need one of those flying craft," Loki said as he observed several whizzing by. A plan was slowing forming in his mind. And it was just crazy enough to work.

"Well, let's see what we can do," Natasha said with a grin.

When Isolde went to engage with the general again, she was surprised to find Thor already there. And, of course, the prince wasn't wearing an earpiece so she could tell him to go for the scepter.

She watched as Thor swung Mjolnir hitting the Chitari on the side of the head. He jerked away with a hiss and dropped over the side of the building. They both ran over to see him fall onto one of the vehicles as it flew by.

Things just got a lot more difficult.

"Go," she said to Thor with a jerk of her head. He didn't wait to be told twice.

She watched as vehicles zipped by then dropped onto one with perfect timing. The Chitari on board swung his gun around and she smacked him in the face, shoving him from the vehicle. She took his place and began the search for the general, taking out those she could along the way.

"If anyone can hear me, we need that scepter. The doctor built in a way to shut down the device but we must have the scepter. Does anyone hear me?"

"Everyone copy? Get the scepter to Svengali," Stark said and Isolde smiled in relief that she had been heard even if she still didn't know what the metal man was talking about.

"Isolde?" was the next thing she heard, surprising her.

"Loki? Where are you?"

* * *

The three SHIELD agents and the god were taking out as many invaders as they could while they attempted to get civilians to safety. Loki would use his magic to confuse and distract so the agents could take out the Chitari with more ease.

Natasha fired her guns while Clint fired his arrows and Raven threw microexplosives, directing them where they needed to go. "Just like Budapest all over again," Natasha said as she emptied her guns once more.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," the archer said with a scowl as he fired arrow after arrow.

Raven shrugged. "I can see it," she added then pressed a button to blow up more Chitari. "See?"

Clint shook his head. "You two spend entirely too much time together."

Several bolts from an alien weapon fired around them and they all turned as Isolde landed nearby. She nodded a greeting. "I'm here to borrow my fiance if you don't mind," she said.

Loki hurried over and swung up behind her. She moved aside to let him drive so she could focus on firing the weapon she'd stolen at the enemy. "Find me that general," she told him.

"As you wish, my dear," he answered as they lifted into the air.

* * *

 **A/N: I go on vacation in a week and hope to have this finished before then.**


	10. Chapter 10

"You mean to tell me, Reindeer games and Svengali are our best hope to get out of this alive?" Stark asked as he landed near the others.

"Focus, Stark," Steve snapped. "At least we've got a plan which is more than we had before."

A black humvee slid to a stop nearby before anyone could say anything else. Banner got out of the passenger side and they all hurried over to greet him. "I see you guys destroyed the city without me," he said, a half-smile twisting his lips.

"Blame Stark," Natasha said. "It's good to see you, Banner."

Bruce tilted his head. "Thank Alyx. Left to my own devices I probably would have turned up on a scooter or something."

They all glanced over as Agent Oliver slammed the driver's door shut. "Hello, team."

"You shouldn't be here," Stark said with a frown, his eyes worried.

Steve agreed but it wasn't his place to say anything. He wondered why Stark thought it was his. As far as Steve knew they hadn't met until the helicarrier.

"Nobody should be here, but here we are," she said with a shrug. "What's the plan?"

Stark looked like he wanted to argue, but just shut his helmet instead. "Call it, Captain."

Steve divided everyone up, giving them their assignments and reminding them all to be on the lookout for the scepter. It was the key to ending this whole thing. The Avengers stepped into their roles, prepared to defend the city and the people within. They were the last line of defense against the alien menace after all.

* * *

Isolde stood behind Loki, her stance wide so her body could move and roll with the vehicle she stood on. Surprisingly, Loki was doing a fantastic job steering the unfamiliar contraption. They had been making loops of the city taking out several of the flying aliens while they searched for the one on charge of it all.

"Where is he?" Loki hissed.

She knew he was upset because of his role in all this, but he was doing everything he could to make it right. To fix what had gone wrong. Aliens continued to pour from the hole in the sky. "How many of them are there?" Isolde asked, leaning close so he could hear her over the sounds of the battle and the wind.

Loki glanced around. "More than you could possibly imagine, my love. They seemed endless to me, and maybe they are."

An endless army of armored Chitauri. The thought made her shudder. The aliens made for tough opponents for their trained companions. What devastation could they cause amongst the untrained Midgardians?

"There," Loki announced leaning forward. "I see the general. Hold on."

Isolde did as instructed as her prince steered the flying contraption into a steep dive. He banked to the right and they seamlessly slid into the space behind the general. "We've got eyes on the scepter," Isolde said into the ear piece.

"Roger that," the archer responded. "Eyes on. Be alert."

Isolde frowned at his words wondering what exactly it was he meant to do. Couldn't they just speak plainly? Her eyes widened as an arrow flew threw the air and embedded itself in the side of the craft. "Well, that wasn't terribly effective," she muttered. Then the arrow in question exploded, sending the general and his craft crashing back down to the top of the large tower.

The blow rocked their vehicle as well but Loki managed to keep it steady. He landed them on the roof and hurried after the alien. Isolde shot him one last look then headed for the scepter as she spotted it laying on the roof below her.

* * *

"What are you talking about, Coulson?" Agent Oliver said in her earpiece. Her head was bowed and a hand was cupped over her ear so she could hear him better. The battle waged around her as the others continued to fight, oblivious to the conversation she was having with her old friend and mentor.

"The council made the decision. Fury tried to stop them but he was too late. It's on the way to you now. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? All of these people are going to die and you're sorry? How do they know blowing them up will even work? What if the device keeps functioning and the portal stays open? The aliens will keep coming but there won't be anyone here to fight them. Did they even consider that?" Her breath came in pants between her words as every horrible possibility of what could go wrong flashed through her brain.

"Breathe, Alyx," Coulson ordered and she sucked in a ragged, deep breath.

"I've got to go," she said and pressed the earpiece to sever the connection. She struggled to focus and breathe. This was not the time to be having a panic attack. "Tony, did you hear that?" She knew the genius had his AI tap into everything he could, including private com channels.

"Yeah, I'm already on my way to intercept. Fury called me while you were talking to Coulson." He paused. "This isn't how I intended to do this, but I'm sorry."

He wasn't talking about this moment, about the missile he was trying to stop. No, he was talking about a desert on the other side of the world and what had happened when she'd attempted to rescue a certain billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist. "It wasn't your fault, Stark. It's just one of the hazards of the job. Keep me from getting blown up and we'll call it even."

"That's a deal, Agent Oliver," he readily agreed. "J, let's save the city."

* * *

Isolde retrieved the scepter and ran for the machine, ready to shut it down. The green beast they called the Hulk had shown up and beaten the Chitauri to a pulp. He hadn't twitched since the last time he was slammed into the ground so she assumed he was dead. Loki was standing guard however to make certain.

"I'm prepared to close the portal," Isolde announced. "Once I do, the Chitauri that are here will be stuck here. We'll have to eliminate them all. Should even one escape the result could be horrific."

"Understood," the captain answered. "Do it."

"Not yet," the metal man said and she paused with the scepter halfway through the force field that surrounded the device. "There is a missile flying into the city and I know just where to put it."

"Would that be up a Chitauri's ass by any chance?" Raven Barton asked. Isolde smiled despite the circumstances. She liked these people that fought alongside them.

"Inappropriate, agent," the Captain chastised. "Are you sure about this Tony? That's a one way trip."

Tony hummed. "I promised a pretty lady I wouldn't let her get blown up. I'm a man of my word."

They all watched as Stark and the missile flew into the portal. After a moment, the Chitauri fell dead around them. Even the large beasts that appeared to swim through the sky, fell, crushing the buildings beneath them. However, the metal man did not reappear.

"Close it," the captain ordered.

Isolde shot one last look to the sky but eased the scepter through the protective barrier until she could press the plate on the machine. The device powered down and the portal began to close. Their savior fell through at the last moment but he did not slow. Just as Isolde was about to yell for someone to save him, he was snatched from the air by the Hulk.

Isolde tossed the scepter to the side and sank to the roof in exhaustion. In moments Loki was there, wrapping his arms around her. He held her against his chest before leaning back to look her over for injuries. He cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, my princess."

She looked into his clear, green eyes and smiled. "And I love you, my prince."

The Hulk let out a roar which caused both of them to jump just before the captain's voice came over the earpieces. "Stark is fine. I repeat, Stark is okay."

Relief flooded through Isolde and she sighed. Their companions had all survived. And they had saved Midgard. Surely, Odin himself would be proud of their success.

* * *

A/N: As always, thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Only a couple more chapters until we're done. I think Bucky is next. Everyone else's stories kind of overlap timeline wise. I've got Bruce, Bucky, Tony, Steve and Thor. Any preferences on what comes next?


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you for your help," Nick Fury said as he shook Isolde's hand. "I hope we can call on you again should we have need of you."

She gave a small smile. "My loyalty is to Asgard. But I would not be opposed to helping Thor protect Midgard once more. Loki goes where I go however."

Fury groaned and closed his eye slowly before looking back at the Asgardian. He glanced over to where Loki and Thor stood on the far side of the room. "Loki may be of use provided he doesn't try to take over the planet any more."

"I'll make sure he behaves, Mr. Fury."

He hummed and turned to the rest of the room. "Avengers," he said as a farewell and gave a little bow before leaving the room. Agents Coulson and Hill followed closely behind.

"Should you go with him?" Stark said to Agent Oliver with a tilt of his head.

She smiled and shook her head. "I have officially been assigned to Steve. Steve's an Avenger, so..." She trailed off and shrugged her shoulders.

Captain America beamed from his seat on the sofa. Raven and Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff stood in a small group on the other side of the room talking in low voices.

The unassuming Bruce Banner sat near Stark.

Isolde ran her gaze around the room taking in her new friends. That's what she considered them anyway. She wasn't certain how they felt about her.

An arm wrapped around her waist from behind and tugged her backward. Cool lips laid against her ear. "Hello, my love."

Isolde simply smiled and linked her fingers with Loki's, enjoying the feel of being in his arms. "I like it here, Loki," she finally said.

"I imagine you do considering how long you've made it your home," he agreed quietly. "Do you...do you not wish to return to Asgard with us?"

She turned in his arms so she could look up at him. She laid her hand against the side of his face and gazed into his eyes. "I go where you go, my prince. I want to be anywhere you are."

Loki leaned forward and captured her lips with his. "I love you, Izzy."

"And I you."

* * *

Everyone came to see them off though they'd said goodbye the day before. Isolde figured it had more to do with them making sure the tesseract left their realm than anything else. With a nod goodbye, the three of them were off to Asgard. When they came to a halt, Isolde rocked on her feet and Loki grasped her arms to steady her. "Are you all right, love?"

She nodded before turning to Heimdall and throwing her arms around him in a big hug. "Hello, my friend," she said as she stepped back.

He smiled as his strangely colored eyes ran over her face. "Isolde. It is good to have you back. You were missed."

"So I've heard," she reached back and grasped Loki's hand in her own. "I don't suppose you'd tell me where Jana is?"

His smile fell instantly. "She is with Frigga awaiting the return of the princes."

A sliver of hurt pierced Isolde but she pushed it aside. It wasn't as if everyone knew of Jana's betrayal and still chose to befriend her. But last she'd known, Frigga hadn't liked the other woman at all.

Apparently sensing her unease, Loki squeezed her hand. "And where is Mother, Heimdall?"

"She is in the gardens. Odin is in the throne room with Sif and the Warriors Three."

"I suggest we see father first then," Thor said. "Shall we?" he said and gestured toward the palace.

Loki took a deep breath as if bracing himself but nodded just the same. He had always been closer to his mother but recent events had further widened the gap between him and Odin.

Isolde trailed behind the brothers as they walked into the throne room, letting them all but hide her presence. "My sons have returned," Odin said sounding as happy as he ever did. "Why is Loki unrestrained, Thor? I was under the impression he was responsible for the events on Midgard."

Thor stepped forward and Isolde heard a gasp. She glanced to the side to see Sif staring at her with her hands over her mouth. Isolde gave her a small smile and a little wave.

"Loki is not to blame for his actions, Father. He was being controlled by a being known as Thanos."

"How are you so certain of this?" Odin asked, followed quickly by, "Lady Sif, what is the cause for your behavior?"

Isolde stepped out from behind the brothers and bowed before her king. "I'm the answer to both of those questions I believe," she said.

Odin stood from his throne. "Isolde? Is that you, child?"

Loki reached out and took her hand again. "It is. And we are to be wed as soon as possible."

Isolde glanced over with an arched brow. She didn't recall discussing a quick wedding with her prince, but as she didn't mind, she didn't see the point in correcting him.

Odin let out a loud laugh as he sat back down. "That is an action that is long overdue." He looked at one of the guards. "Bring Frigga at once."

"Jana as well," Loki added. "If you don't mind," he said looking at the All Father, "I have an idea."

* * *

"Odin, what is so important that you had to..." Frigga trailed off as she spotted Loki. Her hands covered her mouth and tears came to her eyes as she hurried to him. "Loki," she breathed and framed his face with her hands.

He smiled back at her. "Hello, mother."

Isolde smiled from the hiding spot her and Thor had tucked themselves into.

"Loki has been exonerated of the crimes we believed him guilty of against Midgard. And he has something he wishes to discuss with us," Odin announced. Frigga wiped the moisture from her eyes and took her place beside her husband.

Jana started to leave and Loki stopped her by calling her name. "You should stay. This concerns you as well," he said.

He turned his attention back to the King and Queen. "I have decided it is time for me to marry."

Frigga frowned. "This seems very sudden, Loki." She glanced over to Jana who was absolutely beaming. It was obvious she thought she was the one Loki had decided to marry. "And I was under the impression you hadn't found anyone you would even consider taking as a bride."

"Oh, that is where you are quite wrong, Mother. In fact, I should have made her mine many years ago, but better late than never." He flashed that grin that always had Isolde smiling in return. "Wouldn't you say so, Jana?"

"Of course, my lord." Her voice was breathy with excitement. "I would be honored to marry you."

Loki looked down before glancing back up at the woman. In that moment, he changed from a happy prince to a villainous and vengeful god. "Oh, I'm certain you would, but that position is taken by someone else." He took a step forward, keeping his eyes locked on Jana. "Though you've been angling for it for years, haven't you? After all that is why you led us all to believe that Isolde was dead, was it not? And that I was responsible for it?"

Frigga's grip tightened on Odin's shoulder. "What are you saying, Loki?"

Isolde stepped out from her hiding place, Thor at her back. "I believe he is attempting to inform Jana that her lies have caught up with her. Isn't that right, my prince?" She stood beside Loki and linked their hands together as she pressed against his side.

"Isolde?" Frigga asked, her eyes widening. She started to come down to greet the girl but Odin's hand stayed her action.

"It is good to be home, my queen. I apologize for any difficulties that arose from my departure, but I had entrusted a letter and two summoning disks with a woman I believed my friend. It is my belief that she immediately destroyed those objects and created a story that I killed myself in an attempt to win Loki for herself." Isolde shifted her gaze to Jana who was now held firmly in the grasp of two guards.

Frigga's face was flushed in her fury. Isolde had rarely seen the woman truly angry but she was a force to behold when she was. "I order Jana immediately stripped of all rank, title and property. Place her in a cell where she can remain long past the time we have all forgotten her."

"That shouldn't take long," Isolde muttered and Loki had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

As soon as the guards escorted Jana from the room, Frigga hurried forward to embrace Isolde. The women held each other for a long time before the queen stepped back to look between Isolde and Loki. "Are you two truly to wed?" Frigga asked, her excitement at the idea obvious in her tone.

"Yes, Mother," Loki assured her. "As soon as she'll have me."

"Then we should have married several decades ago, my prince," Isolde said with a smile.

* * *

A/N: One more short chapter to come. I love happy Loki.


	12. Chapter 12

****A/N: Super short chapter to tie up Loki and Isolde's story.****

* * *

Isolde stood on the balcony outside her and Loki's room and looked out over the beauty that was Asgard.

"There you are, my love," Loki said as he stepped out behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "I was waiting for you. How did the meeting go with Thor?"

He gave a small shrug. "He is concerned about things on Midgard. He is returning to check on his friends."

Isolde turned completely then and leaned against the railing at her back. "And?" she asked, sensing that her husband had more to say.

He closed the distance between them and placed a hand on the railing to either side of her boxing her in. "He would like us to accompany him."

Her eyes darted between his lips and his eyes before she locked gazes with him. "And you said?"

"I pointed out that we've been married barely a fortnight." He leaned forward just a bit.

"Uh huh." Isolde's heart raced.

"Thor understood and advised me there would most likely be unknown dangers." There was barely a breath of space left between them.

Isolde wrapped her arms around his neck. "That is a good point," she breathed.

"So naturally, I said we would be delighted to go with him," he finished with a smile.

"That's my prince," Isolde said and pulled him down to press her lips to his. Their adventure was just beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: As I said...short. Thank you for reading! And thank you for all the favorites, follows and comments. You guys are awesome. Book 3 in my MCU series is now up. Nightingale's Song is a Bucky X OC story. From now on the MCU books will follow my timeline so I can make up all the things. See you on the next one!**


End file.
